elizabeth's jealousy
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: everything went well...until you came along,damn it i did it again


it was a lovely day at the phanthomhive company well that is.. until alois trancy showed up with hannah's dress and a blond long wig

"ciel~!" waved a blond haired girl on the phanthomhive mansion

ciel was at his office having doing paper work as usual,sipping tea with his fiance

"ciel? who is that girl?" said elzibeth

"oh dont mind that elizabeth its nothing more than a pest" replied ciel

"oh ciel dont be rude now let her in"

"sight*"

and so out of elizabeth's kindness the evil seductive aloise went inside

"cieel~!" cried aloise *hug*

"trancy get off!" yelled ciel

elizbeth stood there and watch her fiance hug another girl

"oh so you must be the earl trancy's sister?" said elizabeth

" yes, yes now i thank you for thaking care of my ciel"  
at that moment elizabeth was getting jealous "_ her ciel!_" she thoughted and grip her hand

"anyway since your here sebastian!"

"yes my lord?"

"bring us some tea"  
ciel,elizabeth and alois sat the table near the garden sipping milk tea

"so miss trancy how did you met ciel?" asked elizabeth

"oh well.. its rather emberassing but we met on a ball near my brother's mansion"

"and?"

"things went WILD if you know what i mean"

elizabeth was starring angrily at her er.. i mean him

"why dont you show me around your mansion dear earl?"

"no! im not gonna show you my mansion!, now get out!"

"ciel~! dont be such a minnie " said elizabeth

" i know ill show you around myself"

"lizzy i mean elizabeth dont~ " begged ciel

"oh ciel your a grown man now, come on miss tracy i'll show you around"

_"*sight*guess i have no choice but to follow her_"though ciel

ciel was keeping a close eye on the two

" can we go to the earl's bedroom" said aloise

"why do you wanna do that?" asked elizabeth

" im just curious what's inside that mysterious phanthomhive's bed" said alois seductively

"well we can go to there later"

and so the two went on not knowing that ciel was spying on them

_ damn you alois i know your up to something now you drag my fiance!"_ thoughted ciel

"master what are you doing ?" said sebastian

"holy shi- how did!" "well?"

"im spying on them sebastian" replied ciel

"i see why dont i spy them for you master?"

"no, i cant risk elizabeth getting involved with that bastard!"

then sabastian turned around and gone back cleaning

" well good luck master" said sebastain waving from the back

(now back at elizabeth and alois)  
"this is ciel's office"

"i see"  
alois was obuisly getting bored but she.. err i mean he has no choice does he?

_*yawn* damn bitch i just want to go into that phanthomhives room and do some research _

"why dont we take a break?" said alois

"sure thing" replied elizabeth"

i'll go preapare some tea"

"no,no i will" said alois not letting her go on the way to the kitchen

alois was hidding a sleeping potion that will knock out ciel's fiance for some time

"here you go" said alois as he reach her a cup of tea

"oh thank you"

elizabeth had drank the tea and immidently fall asleep,

*thud*  
_"stupid bitch ruining my plan"_ thoughted alois

and so the seductive bitch made his way to the earl's bedroom meanwhile ciel had lost his track on them

"_damn it where are they!" thoughted ciel_

ciel headed on to the kitchen and found elizabeth uncouncious well asleep but ciel doesnt know of that

"_elizabeth!" yelled ciel running toward her " darn it,i bet that man is in my room what does that fag want!" thoughted ciel_

"sebastian~!" yelled ciel " please take care of elizabeth"

as usual sebastian was fast and respond to his master's order

"yes my lord"  
Sebastian now put elizabeth in their guest room

(now back to ciel)  
ciel's bedroom was filled with messed up clothing on the floor and documents alois was trying to find what made claude loved ciel than him?

" alois!" yelled ciel as he open the door

" oh ciel? what brings you here?" said alois licking his lips

"damn it will you get out of my bedroom"

"never!" yelled alois "what made him love you!"

"*sight* look whatever that love means im sure its about my soul"

"but why does he not want my soul~!" yelled alois

alois charge ciel ( dress in hannah's maid outfit) and sent him smashing through the wall

"poor little phanthomhive i love to see that big secret that you hold"

ciel was struggling and cant breathe he quickly kicked alois in the balls ang gave a big whale ( just image his face in pain)

"m-my -"

ciel finally got free and pushed him on the bed he was strangling alois until alois pushed him and now he was on top,suddenly the door open and the two took their attention on that person, it was none other than elizabeth looking confused

" ciel what's going on?"

"oh shit elizabath it's not what you think!"  
ciel pushed alois away from him

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER WHILE IM HERE!" yelled elizabeth

"n-no elizabeth it's not what you think" ciel quickly took alois wig " he's a man you see?"

" now your haviing sex with a man!"

"n-no elizabeth i-i"

*door slam*

"so uhmm will shall we go and continue" said alois ciel stood up and called sebastian

"*Sight* sebastian get rid of this will person will you i'll go talk to elizabeth"

"yes my lord"  
(tancy's mansion)

claude and the others were busy cleaning the house until they heard a loud knock

"ugh who could that be in this hour?" said claude "i belive this belongs to you" said sebastian holding alois with one hand

"hey claude"said alois waving

**a/n damn it i did it again :**


End file.
